


Lost and found

by Kely_liquid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Janus named Damien, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: sanders sides au the dark sides Remus Damian ( deceit) and Virgil don't like being dark side and want to help Thomas but that conflicts with the other dark sides who try to kill them when they try to Escape to the light side
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Deceit & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton & Thomas Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Kudos: 13





	1. Twins

When Roman and Remus first separated the two brothers were inseparable bouncing off ideas and playing games Roman would be the hero and Remus the villain but there favorite games is when the prince and Duke fight side by side even though Roman's creativity was bright and Renus was darker they still betting together.

Roman and Remus were ten years old they were playing in there room Roman was drawing and Remus playing with his favorite toy a green octopus. When suddenly black appeared and rapped around remus' lag red hot pain ran through remus. " Rem!" Roman jumped and grabbed his brother's hand. " Let my brother go!" Roman yelled at the blackness but it didn't respond only pulling harder on remus. " Ro please don't let me go." Remus said with tears in his eyes. The darkness got annoyed with roman and whacking Roman away in the chest sending him flying across the room. Before he blacked out he so his brother being taken by the darkness.

When he woke up the room was in shambles all of his and Remus creations were destroyed there was a a pain on his chest and when he looked there black scar where the blackness hit him but all. But none of that mattered all Roman did was star at the green octopus abandoned on the ground. Roman hole body was numb as he reached out to the toy noticing that his hand was shacking  
He grabbed the toy and held it close to his heart and started balling he didn't stop even when logon and Patton came into the room asked what Happened and we're was remus. " Gone remus is going the darkness took him."


	2. Escaping the dark

Virgil was holding back barely conscious Damian as they ran through the inky blackness remus was slightly behind them with his mace out make shore the black chasing them. 

In front of them was the light at the end of the tunnel literally a opening to the light side area was right in front of them but it won't last forever this was there only chance to explain this hell hole. 

When Virgil got to the entrance of the light her pushed Damien through first but before he went through he so remus take a stand behind him like he was not planning on leaving Remus was in the worst condition he had deep claw marks all over his body Virgil is saprisd he hasn't passed out from blood loss yet. " Come on remus we hafe to go you know what it will do to you if you are caught!" Virgil screamed at the Duke but Remus just gave him a hafe smile. " Ok course little virgy but a Duke need to protect his people." As the light grew smaller Virgil grabbed the back of remus' collar of the shirt and dragged them both through. " Oh no you don't ass hole you are going to see your brother agen." 

Once Virgil had dragged them through remus lost consciousness knocking the both of them onto the floor the hole they came from closed behind them just in time. When Virgil looked up and so two of the light sides both of them had on the same glasses but the one on the left looked look a concerned father while the one on the left looked like a teacher.

With both Damian and remus unconscious and badly hurt it was up to Virgil to talk to them so they don't get kicked back into the dark sides place but Virgil could only thing of one thing to say. " Please help them."


	3. The Prince and the Duke

As Roman woke up the memory of his dreams still lingers in his mind. It wasn't really a dream it was a memory and one that he didn't particularly like the day he lost his brother. Roman looked to the side of his queen size bed sat a old well loved green octopus plushie. He missed Remus greatly he picked up the old toy and looked at it, he remembered the day Logan packed away remus's stuff Roman yelled and fought them to not take away what he has left of Remus but logon said that he was gone and not coming back so there was no point in keeping his stuff. But likely Patton convinced logon to let him keep Remus favorite toy. 

Roman carefully put down the toy on his bed and got up to finally get ready for the day. As Roman took of his night shirt which was a Disney themed Roman caught a glimpse of himself in his vanity mirror and he so the black slash mark on his ceast from when the blackniss hit him the day it took Remus it was like a scar a reminder of his failure to protect his brother. 

Roman dressed quickly and stepped out of his room as he went down the hall he came across Patton and Logan and three sides he had never seen before two of them was unconscious. But one of them couldn't his eye he was unconscious had brown hair with a white streak in it, a mustache on his face, was wearing a black and green royal outfit, but what Roman started at was the black like scar that raps around the sides leg in the exact same place where the blackniss raped around his brothers leg. Roman couch a hand on his chest where his scar is eyes filling with tears." Remus?"


	4. Reunited kind of

Roman just sat and started at his long lost twin Remus and the hate snake side were currently set on cots in the living room so they can be monitors in case anything changes. Roman took in his brothers changes his outfit was more extravagant than Roman's it was mostly black but Roman smiled at the green remus's favorite color, he still had that white stripe in his hair,and he had grown ridiculous mustache. But he frowned when he so more of the black slacks on his body some were old like the one on his lage  
When he was talking away and fresh ones on his back that that Mack it look like he had been whipped which broke his heart. Roman got Doctor octopus remus's favorite toy and gingerly placed it next to him And seeming to since the toy Remus brought it close to his chest and could up into a ball.

There was a side sitting next two his brother and the snake side Roman can only describe him as an emo nightmare he took his eyes away from the two unconscious sides and looked at Roman. " You must be Roman." Roman was shooked that this dark side knew who he was, the emo soon looked away getting uncomfortable with Roman's stare. "Wwhen we were scard and ddidn't have hope RRemus would ttell us story's of what it wwas like over here." The emo rubed the back of his neck. " He talked about you a lot." 

Roman felt a mixer of pride and sadness pride in remus's for being the Duke he is and lifting up the spirits of others, but sadness because these sides never knew anything but the dark. " I've missed Remus a lot I never thought I'd see him again." Roman said glumly admitting that he giving up on he and remus being brothers when, the emo looked at Roman. " Remus always tryed to find a way back here but he wasn't going to Leve us behind."


	5. The other side

Virgil looked at remus brother how he has to admit that Roman is really hot. The other two sides with glasses came back into the living room the one wearing a cardigan around his shoulders went back to tending to Remus and Damian. " If you may can you explain why you dark sides came running in here so injured and who are you?" Virgil tryed to hide in his hoodie thoughts spiraling down into panic until the cardigan side put a hand on his shoulder. " It is ok kiddo we are not angry with you we just want to know what happened and how to help remus and your snake friend." 

Virgil breathed in for four held it for seven and let it out for eight. " You can call me anxiety you already know remus and the snake wouldn't want me to reveal his name so you can call him deceit, we where running from rage he is the one when control's the dark side as a dictator if you step out of line he will beat the hell out of you." Tears spills out of his eyes." Remus would often tack out punishment and let me tell you it really mest up his head making him not only forbidden creativity but also intrusive thought." Virgil rolled up his sleeves of his hoodie reveling the some black scars on that covered remus. " These are the effects of rages dark touch it is like an interesting the more you have the more is brings out the worst in you, I used to be vigilance, but this changed he to anxiety, deceit was just self preservation but now he is also deceit. Roman cliched his hand on his chest. " And since remus would take most of our punishment he has the most scars and he is not who he used to be. But we have been planning to leave and remus was the key since he used to be here and his connection with Roman he was able to open a door here but it was unstable and it wasn't going to last long rage didn't like it and got a bad hit on deceit I had to drag him while we made a break for it but as we got closer to the door remus was going to stall rage to let us go but I was luckily about to brag him through before it closed but not without Remus getting hit to." After Virgil finished his story he noticed all the sides looking at him making him claimed up and shrank back into his hoodie hate being the center of attention.

The three light sides reacted in different ways the cardigan one pulled Virgil into a hug the tie one was writing down all that Virgil had said and Roman was still clutching his chest while holding onto remus like he was after he would disappear the silence was getting to him the worse case scenarios keeped running thought his head. " Please don't send us back." The cardigan side held him tighter. " No no kiddo we are not going to send you guys back you all can stay here as long as you want your rooms will appear on this side but it will be a while ok." Virgil huged the cardigan side back as tears slide down his face as the pain of the past came crash down on him.


	6. A talk

Patton so that anxiety had fallen asleep waiting for his friends to wake up he put a blanket over anxiety. He walked over to Roman and put a hand on his shoulder silently telling him to come with him. Roman hesitated for a moment looking at his twin who was peacefully sleeping, Remus looked so much different from how Patton remember, Roman finally pulled himself away from his brother and followed Patton and Logan into the kitchen. The three of them stood there in awkward silence before Patton spoke up." I fell like this is my fault." Roman gave him a look of shook on his face." And why that be Patton?" Logan asked him Patton twiddled his fingers. " I'm the one who spite the minds scape into dark and light and when Remus was taken it hurt so much so i opted to just forget about him I'm so sorry Roman I was just thinking about Thomas and not how it hurts you as well." 

Roman put a hand on Patton shoulder." Patton I knew I was upset with you when it happened but he is finally back and we have anxiety's deceit with us to look after." Logan approached them." You are not responsible for what happened to Remus while yes it was wrong to just pretend he didn't existed but he is back." Patton gave them a watery smile. " what are you going to tell Thomas?" All three of them jumped Roman letting out a girly scream anxiety was standing in the door way he didn't look them in the eyes as he fiddled with his hoodie string. 

The three sides looked at the anxious side who didn't know what to say they haven't even thought how this advent would affect there host." Well you don't have to show yourself to Thomas until you are ready but it is up to you if you want us to tell Thomas about the others." Anxiety shook his head fiercely." No! The dark sides are evil there is a reason Remus, deceit, and I left that place." Anxiety breathing grew faster Patton went over to him." It is ok kiddo we are not going to make you do anything you don't want to do." Anxiety finally calmed down and nodded and went back to his two friends.


End file.
